Be My Owner
by Laris Neal
Summary: After a whole tirefull week at the office, Jane finally get a break: a whole weekend with Maura. Italian food, some wine and a strap-on, they will have more fun and love than they imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot – Be My Owner**

**N/A: This story talks about a whole weekend between Maura and Jane in a funny and inusitated situation: sex with a strapon. I thought it would be funny and I decided to write it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Update AN: LISTEN! This was the first story I wrote in english! MY FIRST ONE, and I wroted and posted it a long time ago. So, there are PLENTY grammar mistakes here! This chapter was betaed but I do not garantee the errors were all fixed. So please do not take your time to come here in the comments to only say that my english is terrible, ok? I know this story isn't the best, it imight not be good, but anyway it's special to me because it was my first try, and english is not my first language, so I'm proud to be brave enough to start doing this, and I really apreciate the comments with good critics to improve my writting or my english. You are free to say you liked the story or not, or if you think it's good or not, but if you only think I'm a terrible english writer and don't have any good thing to say about my story (do you remember Bambi? "if you don't have a nice thing to say, don't say nothing at all."), since that was why you came here to read, please do not comment, just go away and read anything else you want to. My english is better now, and I'm thinking to rewrite this, who knows... And you know what's funny? This story has A LOT of mistakes, and yet is the most popular from my stories... **

**Sorry about the giant note, but it really annoys me. Anyway, I hope you read and enjoy the story and leave me a comment if you liked or if you have anything to say to me to help me. **

* * *

><p>The past week for Jane Rizzoli had been odd and stressful. Jane had too many homicides that week, and she was very tired after the whole day at the office. It was the same thing with Maura, but this one always finds out a time to hang out. Jane hates spending so many hours at work; she's desperate to take time to relax and do something to enjoy herself. It's finally Friday and she's at her desk sipping a cup of coffee and reading some of her paperwork.<p>

"So, you'll go out this weekend?" Maura looks at her hopefully.

"Sorry, but I don't think so. I've got so much damn paperwork." Jane grumbles, clearly frustrated at her workload.

"Oh c'mon, Jane," Maura smiles amusingly. "Everyone needs a time to rest a little. When people get too stressed, they usually get sick. Even start getting emotional problems, besides something more serious like a heart attack."

These are the times when Jane wants to just pull her hair out when Maura gets all analytical like that. What makes the aggravated spark in her body roar is the fact that Maura is always fucking right!

She sighs frustratingly as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I would kill for vacation time, but we still have a lot of files around here." She looks at her desk adorned with boxes.

"Well, I can help you. I believe the trite, but appropriate, saying is that two heads are better than one." Maura laughs and Jane rolls her eyes. "Besides; I finished my work at the lab and I'm ready to go."

"I don't wanna bug you or anything." Jane is beyond convinced to accept Maura's offer, but her chivalrous nature automatically denies.

"No problem, seriously" Maura shakes her head, chuckling softly "Now the work could be divided and the time will shorten immensely, and our time for us to hang out will arrive momentarily." Maura makes a smile, a long leisured look that unsettles the detective, but she overlooks it for Maura's odd but unusual zeal for work.

"Ok," Jane mumbles warily. "Let's have some fun." Maura sits besides the detective and begins to assist Jane with clearing her desk.

An half an hour passes and they are fairly finished.

Through their working Jane makes occasional glances at the blonde, gawking at her beauty. She doesn't, and she thinks she'll never, truly handle the potent magic Maura captivates; her beautiful hair- her bright, hazel full eyes, and those soft looking lips that's begging to be kissed. God she'd kill to have her!

The M.E. knows that Jane is looking, and she's pleased with that. It's very pleasurable and intriguing when she catches the brunette gawking at her like a prized horse. It makes her smirk at how the brash and butch detective could come off shy and uncomfortable around her. _Only_for her.

"Allow me to make an inference, though I really don't favor it; do you enjoy my make-up?" Maura asks smugly, letting the confidence get to her head.

"What?" Jane mumbles distantly. She is caught, _again,_staring at the radiant beauty and she feels the heat rising against her high cheeks, causing her to ramble out her words. "Oh I just got lost on my thoughts. I wasn't really paying attention."

Maura feels the smirk flirting across her lips, because she knows the brunette is lying, but she veils it well. Jane, a diligent detective who is able to adapt to her surroundings to solve a case, did not grasp the same ability to do so in her personal life. It was either the truth or a blatant lie. Maura inwardly chuckles but doesn't speak of it.

"Right," she smiles incredulously, but switches the subject. She looks down at the once covered desk, now clear with just the detective's computer and a few pictures. "We've finally completed your ample workload," she smirks triumphantly. The detective chuckles at that and they both triumphantly look at a job well done.

When the desk is tidy and her stuff is put in their appropriate places, they both leave the precinct and head for Jane's car.

Jane seems quiet and a bit unsettled in her seat, and Maura makes a guess why. Perhaps the hectic schedule of a Boston detective, and the emotional turmoil that equips with it, is beginning to affect her friend. Perhaps Jane really needs some time to rest and enjoy something pleasurable. And Maura has something in mind.

Jane's apartment is a bit disheveled, and though she personally could care less, she is a bit apprehensive of what Maura thinks of it. She always wonders why a rich, level-headed, intelligent medical examiner like Maura seeks pleasure in her company, but she shakes it off because it seems like Maura hasn't noticed, or she overlooks it.

She tosses her coat at the sofa and heads to the fridge to get some beer, with Maura trailing along.

"Do you want some?" Jane offers as she raises her beer. Maura politely shakes her head as she replies "No, thank you," and makes that sheepish little wince of the face, making the detective chuckle.

No matter how badly the medical examiner wants to tag along and adapt to the detective's less-than-fabulous lifestyle, there are some things she simply can't adjust to. Cheap, stale, zestless beer is one of them.

"So what do you wanna do tonight? I mean, I'm not in the mood to hang out at a club, or anything." The detective returns into the living room and flops on the sofa, with Maura lightly following.

"I know," she smiles, lightly tapping the detective's leg. "There appears to be dark circles under your eyes, showing clear signs of overexertion, and your posture is slouched, showing clear signs of fatigue. Allow me to relieve this discomfort you seem to feel. It may take all night with the unhealthy force you apply on your joints. I should spend the night," Maura has this mysterious smile, perhaps a bit impish as she gazes up at the brunette who thinks nothing of it.

"It's a good idea. I'll order some Italian food; I'm starving. And we can have some wine too." She smiles back at Maura, whom is satisfied that she could finally begin to commence her plan.

When the food arrives they eat at the coffee table in the living room, speaking of random trivia and remembering funny events they've gone through. They are having a wonderful time appreciating each other's company; smiling at one another and just _basking_in each other's gazes.

After all the dishes are done, they both sit at the sofa, and Jane finds the blonde gazing rather strongly at her. "Maur, why are you looking at me like that?" Jane mumbles bewilderedly, eyeing her with a dark brow arched.

"Like what?" is her bashful reply, but her eye contact doesn't deaden.

"Don't play this game with me, ok?" Jane rolls her eyes, not necessarily in the mood with their usual childish bantering. Maura seems to notice this when she replies, "Come here, I'll make you relax."

Maura grabs Jane's hands, trying to take her in. "I'll give you a massage."

Again, Jane gives her a bewildered look as she pulls away. It's not like she doesn't want to, god she _dreams_for the day, but now she feels forced and it perturbs the Boston detective. "No, I'm fine, Maura." She protests, grumbling under her breath.

Little did Jane know that Maura is just as relentless and stubborn as she was.

"Shut up Jane and just stay quiet." Jane gives Maura her back and the M.E. starts to massage it. She notices the thin woman's muscles contract and tighten under her fingertips and can literally feel the long hours the detective applies on her back. But with time and long moments of kneading the tender spots with her thumbs, the detective seems more at ease, giving her confidence to speak what is on her mind. "Have you ever had sexual relations with a person who is of the same sex as you?"

Jane blurts out a cough, her eyes big and wide. She turns her head, looking at Maura, and exclaims, "Where the hell did that come from? You can't just randomly say things like that and no, for your information! I am _not_ a lesbo!" the detective barks, and Maura chuckles amusingly at her irritability- Jane's mechanism when feeling cornered.

"In this case detective, you are incorrect. Having sexual relations with the same gender doesn't mean that you're homosexual. It just means you have… a wider variety in the physical components of hedonism." Her nose wrinkles when she smugly smiles.

"_Really?_ Wider variety? You really know how to irk my nerves." She rolls her eyes at that; Maura never seize to amaze Jane at how utterly annoying the M.E could be.

Maura just gives her that smirk; the smirk of knowledge and truth, and the Jane felt the defeated sigh roar within her throat. "Well, if you want the truth, and to put it in that way of 'wider variety'," she quotes mockingly, "yes. I've slept with women before. But c'mon Maur; ever heard of experimenting?"

"Don't treat me like a baby, dear," Maura whispers in a purr. "I am very knowledgeable when sex is of the subject." Jane eyes her with a baffled look, shocked by the revelation Maura subtlety spills out. She finds her mouth opening, then shuts it when she her mind stays in mush, then she tries again only to get the same result. _Maura__is…Maur's__a__lesbian?_

Maura is still smiling to herself. For her, having sex would never be an emotional issue. She knows how to compartmentalize love and homosexuality from simple harmless fun. And she, Maura always the realist and most practical, already admits to herself that her best friend is hot and sexy as hell!

With a wicked smirk she starts to kiss Jane's shoulders sheathed with her t-shirt. "Jane… I… I want to make a proposal."

"What are you doing?" Jane is definitely up for anything with Maura, _anything,_but she is afraid of the aftermaths of their lustful actions.

"Well, if you must know, I need to require some experience for my new research."

Jane arches a brow at the strawberry blonde. Is Maura out of her mind? Since when does she ask _her_for help involving research? "Research for what?" she asks warily, her brow still arched.

"Well," Maura chuckles, her tone low and sultry, sending shivers down Jane's spine, "I was investigating the wonders between manual intimacies and mechanical, preferably a strap-on. And I was looking for a…hands-on approach," she smiles wickedly, continuing to rub the brunette's shoulders.

Her mind was still of mush at the fact that Maura just distributed sex like a business deal. But god she wants this, _needs_this, and she needs to make sure she understands what is ahead of her.

"Are you sure?" Jane turns to face the M.E. "Really? I mean, I can't… I don't…" Jane is speechless, truly lost at the blatant lust in the blonde's hazel eyes.

"Jane, all I ask is your approval," she says seriously. "I won't do anything that'll make you uncomfortable." Under her look of concern she honestly looks upset, and Jane notices it. The detective still wants this, whatever Maura initiated, but deep down she still feels that this is some joke and experiment to Maura, and that the M.E didn't have feelings for. It unsettles and corners the detective into her lashing.

"Maura you can't just come to my apartment one day and then the next, ask for a fuck like it's a side of toast!" she barks, furrowing her dark brow.

She thinks Maura will be threatened by her tone of voice, but it's the total opposite. But it surely _did_affect her. "Jane," she mumbles lowly, gazing at those deep browns of charcoal, "I want you to fuck me. Just like any other male or female you encountered with. Fuck me- I want this, I want_it!"_

Either Jane is dreaming, or Maura is kidding with her. She has to. It's impossible! But the detective knows she is ready; she feels that tremble within the pits of her lower abdomen. It's been awhile for her, due to her hectic schedule of her job, and that burn for someone is more potent than before, but she still has the pool of anxiety within her. Making her, again, lash out.

"Maur, you… jeez, are you insane? It is too much even for _you_!" her tone is a little louder and deeper than she means it.

The M.E stays quiet, stilled in the present like a stone. Jane knows it, feels that the blonde might cry and she didn't want that. With a sigh she holds the blonde's chin in her thumb and forefinger and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bitch. I just…you say it like it's some science project, or somethin'. This is sex Maur, and I'm just saying that it's a little more complicated than just fucking a John at a bar."

"I am aware of that," is the blonde's murmured reply.

Maura looks deep in dark brown orbs and closes her own, taken back by the emotion in the detective's orbs. The detective feels it too; Jane is shaking, captivated by anxiety. But with courage she eases up to the M.E and their lips collides.

Their first encounter is soft, tentative, subtle… But as time flows, and their lips move faster and out of instinct, it grows more primal; warm and full of passion. Their tongues collide, caught in a blissful dance. Maura hooks her hands behind Jane's neck, while the detective's arms fumble for the blonde's hips- begging for more heat. Out of playful mischief, Maura takes a bite out of the detective's lips and gives a sheepish smile afterward. Jane throws a smirk in the same playful humor.

"That kiss was amazing," Maura smiles at the brunette. "Who would've thought the big strong detective who does that gumshoe thing, would make such soft gestures."

Jane, _still_not all for mushy shit, smirks and exclaims "Shut up and kiss me!" sneaking in another quick kiss.

With heated passion, not bothering to separate mouths, they stumble toward the detective's bedroom- ready to explore new warmth and new boundaries involving their friendship.

Hopefully that'll change after tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know it was two days ago that I posted it, but I can't wait anymore! I mean I usually take a time to post again, my life is very busy with study, but I could write these days and I'm really excited with this thing! Besides that, thank you guys so much! I'm really excited and happy with all the people that are reading it. I hope you still like it. Oh and in this chapter have sex scene with a strap-on.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>They went into Jane's bedroom, crossing the room and the kitchen.<p>

Jane started to kiss Maura's neck. They stopped in front of the bed. Maura turned out and said. "Unzip me."

She smiled and Jane just melted. Damn it! The doctor knew how to turn her up. She just unzipped Maura's dress, looking at the soft skin while the dress was falling apart. Gosh! She wanted to see Maura like that a good while ago. When she was alone, she left herself enjoy the pleasurable thoughts about Maura's body, and she finally turned out those dreams true.

"Maura, are you really sure about this whole thing? It's too much awkward and…" Jane started, still hesitating.

"Of course I'm sure about it. I want to do this research and no one is better than you to do this with me. I mean, you're my LLBFF's, you're the best shot that I've. You're all bossy and do you like to be in the control of things. You're beautiful and sexy and you have already had sex with woman, so, yeah I'm sure."

That answer made Jane blush a little. Maura never talked about her in that way. Yeah, maybe she was just thinking too much about that, they're just best friends doing an experience to help the doctor. Of course, it's just that. Nothing more.

"But, Maura, I just don't know how to act with you without it look odd as hell!" Jane touched her shoulder. Maura looked at her smiling.

"That's not a big deal. Just close your eyes and just do what do you want to. No matter what it is." She turned out again giving Jane her back.

Jane looked at that wonderful body. She bit Maura's shoulder and the doctor moan lowly. Jane's hands started to touch Maura's chest, feeling her breast. She kissed the other one's neck, licking and biting a lot, while Maura's moaning started to be more louder.

The detective turned out Maura, and made her lied down on the bed, coming right up her, being on top, between her legs. They made eye contact and they just felt like they were the only people in the whole world. Maura has some gray in her eyes, and Jane always liked to talk about it, and that night they were more shinning than she remembered. They could feel the electricity passing through their bodies and showing all the magic that they could have together.

"I want you. I need you. You have no idea how much I need to fuck you." Jane would say some more words, but it would be more sensitive than she wanted, so she just stopped there.

"Oh Jane, please, make me yours." Maura moaned again, "You've so much clothes still in you! Get this off right now!" she ordered.

"Someone here is really fast, don't cha?" she laugh, taking off her t-shirt. Then, she got up, leaving her pants on the floor. Maura can't get off her eyes from Jane's legs.

"Oh, Jane, you've the most beautiful femur that I have ever seen it! It's so long and strong full…"

"Jesus Christ Maur! Please don't start this shit again! Only this time, shut the fuck up!" she wasn't so bad like she looked, in fact she was smiling.

"So come here and shut me." She was teasing. And gooddamn it! She knew how to do it.

Jane came up Maura's body again, but in this time, their skin were in touch. They were both so hot and soft than they started to fractionate one to each other. Jane put her face into Maura's bright full hair, while she started to touch Maura's body. They both were moaning more loudly at that point.

"My Jane, please, fuck me, I need you between my legs…" she closed her eyes.

The detective was surprised because the doctor was right to the point, but she couldn't wait anymore either. Jane's hand touched Maura into her intimate. She closed her eyes, feeling the touch, making circles with her fingers, while Maura started to moan again, almost giving some little screams. Jane looked into Maura's boobs, she was crazy by her boobs, they were very big and they were screaming her name.

"Gosh, this is good…" the M.E. moaned when she felt Jane's mouth into her nipples. The other one started to lick them, kiss them, touch them… Everything she ever wanted to do and never could.

When Maura was closer to cum, Jane gave attention to that specific part, licking and fingering Maura. She has a wonderful and pleasure orgasm, while she screamed Jane's name. All her body was shaking and she was sweat. Her eyes had some new bright when she looked again to the brunet.

"Damn it, you taste so good, Maur!" Jane moaned, thinking, _and I could say that now I'm addicted into it._ She came up again, kissing Maura's lips.

"Let me say something. I'm every time with a different guy, but none of them made me feel like you did." She smiled to Jane, who was very satisfied.

"Maybe because they don't love you like I do." Shit! She didn't mean it! It just slipped out of her mouth! Now she was terrified!

Maura gave her and odd and interested look, still processing her words. Jane's hands started to shake and she was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sorry. I thought I just screwed all this shit." She was looking to her own hands.

"Don't be silly." Maura smiled, holding her chin and looking at the deep brown eyes. "I love you too." That was too easy! How she can did it make so simple?

"Are you serious? I mean, damn it! We're best friends, Maura! This couldn't happen."

"Why not? We're two grow up people that are single and love each other. Why can it be wrong?" yeah, she always did it look as simple as smile.

Jane put her hands into her face, hiding from Maura's look. She was a little confuse with all her own thoughts. She desires Maura so badly, and now she had it so much closer, she screwed up all that because a fucking and stupid word. _Love_. Maybe Maura was saying that just to comfort her or something.

"Please, don't be upset. Come here." She hugged Jane. Her hot skin and her pretty good smell from flowers made Jane calm down. "See? I'll not run from you. I feel awkward too, but let's be honest. I feel the same way that you do. It's just a little easy for me to face that." She was talking lowly.

"Thanks, dear. I just, please don't think that I'm a freaking weak that can't handle with my own feelings. Damn it! I'm the strong one here, I'm the damn detective here! I can't feel this way." She was still a little bothered.

"Don't be so tough with yourself. Come here. Remembered why we started this whole thing? I still want that strap-on in you." She smiled biting her lips.

"Really? Gosh, you're so easy to turn up!" now Jane laugh.

"I'm serious! Where did you put your sex stuff? I heard you have a lot of toys here." Of course Maura didn't know that, she was just teasing again, it was a try.

"Gosh, I still don't know how you can change the subject so easily like you do, even when you turn out and turn on so fast!" Jane left the bed and went into her closet.

She opened the first door and took a box from the ground. She brought into the bed and opened. There were a strap-on, some dildos, some oils and another sex toys she used to play when she was totally alone. She blushed a lot when Maura looked all excited about that.

"Oh Jane, I can't wait! Please, do it!" she really looked up like a kid in her night right before Christmas.

"Ok, ok, ok! You got me!" Jane held the strap-on and put it into herself, while Maura was watching. Then, she put the box at the ground and got into bed again. Everything was awkward for a little while. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maura was looking up and down to her.

"Gosh, you look very sexy with this new toy…" she was wet again, shit!

"Come here, babe." Maura approach and held the dildo strongly. With her another hand, she started to play with herself.

"Suck me!" Jane moaned and Maura obeyed.

Maura closed her eyes, but Jane didn't dare to do that. Gosh! It was so good seeing the blonde one touching herself and having a huge pleasure! She bit her lips. So suddenly the M.E. stopped what she was doing. She lied down facing Jane and said, "Fuck me! Please I need you inside me, just you."

Jane moaned. At the first, she was so carefully, trying not to do anything that would hurt Maura. She came softly, putting herself between Maura's legs. She started to move, feeling the M.E. body moving against her. Maura's hips started to went against hers. Jane hugged Maura, feeling her boobs against hers too, and she was all excited and so fucking wet!

She started to go harder, rougher. Maura moaned more, and she realized that the other one was enjoying it. So, she didn't remember anything more. Everything was kind of their place; she was like fluctuating on the space. She felt soft and good. It was like a big explosion into her mind, like a heart attack, or something. Maybe that was the stress that Maura was talking about early. But if that was stress, so Jane would live with that kind of stress all day and night and never complain about it!

"Oh my lovely Jane, I love you, like I've never loved someone…" Maura started to talk while she was with her eyes closed.

Jane was a little confused and she came back to reality. What the hell? Maura never stop to talk, huh? She just can't! But when she realized what Maura was talking about, she just melted. It was everything she needed to hear from her lovely woman. Yes, she was already calling Maura like that.

Then when she could never held it anymore, Maura's body started to shake and she cum, screaming Jane's name and holding her against her own. Her nails were craved on Jane's body, making sure she wouldn't run away. When she calm down, she was so relaxed and light.

Jane was looking kind to her. She was still inside, but she didn't mind. She held Maura back, kissing her lips, saying softly and in a low tone, "I love you too my babe."

They were caring and touching each other until they finally got sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and no, it not ended here hehe there will be a couple of more chapters. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I'm again! I so happy with my new readers! I'm glad that you guys are really liking this fanfic. Thank you for the reviews and the people that read but didn't let reviews too. This is the last chapter and I hope you guys still like it. I'll write another fics again to practice and be better. Thanks, really! **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The sunrise lights the room when Jane woke up. She opened her eyes, she had a really good sleep like she haven't had for a while. She looked to the left and Maura was looking to her with interested eyes.<p>

"Jesus, Maura! I didn't know that you're awake."

"I was just watching you sleep." She smiled. She was already awake, how she could do this? Wake up like a star and not like a normal person?

"Oh." Jane moaned still a little asleep. "I'm starving."

"Gosh, you're always hungry!" she laughs.

"What can I do? I need to eat something or at least take a cup of coffee every morning." She got up from bed.

"I can see that. Let's go to do something for your pretty, hot and in good shape belly."

Jane gave her an ironic look and smiled back. They went into the kitchen, without any clothes, but still it was not so awkward like they thought it would be.

"Let's see… Oh you didn't have anything healthy in your fridge!" Maura was surprise. "Look… Beer, beer, beer, eggs, coke, pizza, some snack and how surprise, beer!"

"Don't be so right, Maura. Didn't you forget that I'm always in the office? Or having dinner with my mom or something? I never cook here." She started to take the coffee things and started to make some.

"Yeah I know that, but seriously, you need to have something here when you need it. I mean you really need something." Maura took something that she could cook to eat.

"Ok ok, mommy, I'll do that ASAP." She answered and as she saw the confused face on Maura, she added, "As soon as possible."

"Oh yes, of course." Maura smiled. She found out some bread into one door and put that in the table with some butter. When the coffee was ready, Jane brings it out to the table, sitting next to the other.

They ate while they talked. The talk just goes when they are together. The day was very sunny and Maura wanted to do something different, but she wanted to enjoy that lonely and pleasurable time with Jane. After that weekend, the office and their both jobs would be tough again so they couldn't see each other like they want to.

"Jane, babe, I was thinking. I would love to do something with you, but I really want to spend this time alone with you."

"Yah…" she was still thinking about what Maura was wanting.

"I mean, we need to talk, but I want to do something before."

"What?" she was thinking that talk was too much weird.

"I want to use the strap-on. Inside you." She finally said it.

"NO WAY!" there were the first Jane's words.

"Why not?" she grunted.

"Maura, I'm serious, you're not do it." She was a little in shock.

"But I really want to! Please! It will help in my research and I would love to do that with you." She was trying to get Jane in some way. She smiled with that look.

"Stop it! Oh God!" Jane was trying not to look into Maura's eyes. But she couldn't. "Oh Christ, you won! Ok, I let you do whatever you want to."

"Are you serious?" that look was too much wild and naughty.

"Maura! What the hell!" she started to laugh loudly. "I'm kidding you can't do everything you want to, just… use the strap-on." She rolled up her brown eyes.

Maura was very happy with that, she really wants to see Jane's reaction about not being in control of everything, and Jane was very afraid of what would happen, she hates to be vulnerable, but it's Maura that you talking about so she would give a shot.

They went right into Jane's room and Jane lied down on bed. Maura was smiling so hard. She picked up the strap-on, trying to fix it into her body.

"I… I'm not sure if I get it right…Can… Can you help me?" she asked.

"I knew it! Do you wanna give up?" a little bit of hope went and run out when Maura quickly answered.

"No! I can learn how to put this right." She didn't give up so fast from nothing.

Then Maura kissed Jane wildly, she really was in the mood. Jane started to get high again, biting Maura's shoulder and neck. Then Jane did the wrong thing: she looked to Maura's body and when she saw the strap-on she just laugh out loud.

"What happened?" Maura was confused and a little afraid.

"Nothing I mean, sorry! I can't help! It's too much funny watching you so girly using the strap-on!" Jane didn't mean be so idiot.

"Jane don't be so fool, it's not like a really weird thing. Girly girls can do everything that boyish girls can either. We can learn if we don't know how to do. The human body and mind is able to do a lot of things, didn't mind if you're woman or a man. All this prejudice is about culture things and…"

"Really?" she was really bored. "Why can't you just stop talk things like these? Really! It's very unsexy!" she gone crazy every time the other one starts talks like that.

"Sorry. I can't help to correct you when you say some wrong things." She was a little upset, but she asked again, "I've an idea. Get up and give me your back. Get in dog position."

"Oh no, don't start it…"

"Shut up, Jane, you grunt it too much! Come here, obey me." Now she was a little serious.

"Ok bossy Maura." Jane laughs a little being in that position.

Maura looked to Jane's body so in shape! Her pretty little ass, the line of her back, her pretty dark hair… Maura just pushed that hair a little harder and Jane moaned. Then, she started to touch Jane's skin while she was caressing Jane's back. The detective was a little breathless. Being so vulnerable like that wasn't so bad, besides it was with Maura.

"Gosh Jane, you're so hot!" when she said that, Maura moaned more loudly. "I want to fuck you so badly!" she couldn't hide her feelings.

"Maura, be my owner." Jane said it firmly. She was ready to receive Maura.

Those words made the blond one shake a little. She started to thrust Jane, being inside and out of her. She pushed Jane's hair, slept her ass, going a little harder. She loved to be on control. Jane started to scream Maura's name, and she was being breathless.

"Do you like that?"

"Oh please, don't stop Maura!" she moaned.

Her body started to shake when Maura was very harder. Her body was against Jane's and she was going fast, her skin brings fire to Jane's. Then she came till orgasm with Maura inside her. Maura went out, and they both lied down on bed, very tired and sweat. Jane looked to Maura's eyes, and her eyes were very brightfull. She has a little magic into her new vibe.

"Aw… I really liked. You're good". She said in a deep voice.

"Really? I mean, I hope I did it right… I know I'm a beginner."

"Yeah, really. But you can become a master if you want to…" she laughs a little.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Maura, I didn't let anyone be in control when I'm into a relationship, it didn't mind if it is with a men or a woman. But you can."

"Are you trying to say something?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll say it directly. I'll let you do whatever you want to with me, cause' you're the one. The only one that I love." She bit her lips, she was very nervous.

"I knew it. Since ever. I love you too, you already know it."

They kissed smiling and biting. Then Maura added, "I was lying. I'm not doing any research about strap-on or lesbian things. I just said that to be with you in some ways that I was very shy to ask and you were very afraid to tell."

"Oh fuck! You're such a good liar!" Jane was still surprise about that.

"Yes maybe I'm. But the fact is that here we are now."

"Uhum. And we'll be here forever." Jane said looking deep into those lovely and wildly gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>the end<strong>


End file.
